


Week One - Burn

by FriendlyCybird



Series: Stanuary 2020 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Sea Grunkles, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCybird/pseuds/FriendlyCybird
Summary: "I'm not a baby, I can handle a little sunburn."The look Ford gave him was priceless.  It was one he'd seen a lot, but this was like a perfect demonstration of that look. The exact look that said that Stan was full of shit, and that he was preparing exactly which argument to use to contradict him.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Stanuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86
Collections: Stanuary





	Week One - Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Did I manage to make the Stanuary prompt "burn" fluffy?  
> I hope I at least managed to at least make it funny.

"I'm not a baby, I can handle a little sunburn." 

The look Ford gave him was priceless. It was one he'd seen a lot, but this was like a perfect demonstration of that look. The exact look that said that Stan was full of shit, and that he was preparing exactly which argument to use to contradict him. It was a look that Stan found he couldn't brace himself against, and could only win the argument if he went on the offensive. 

He was too relaxed to go on the offensive, so instead he just closed his eyes and wiggled so his ass and shoulders pressed a little deeper into the warm sand beneath him. "Stanley, you've been saying that our entire lives." Ford stated. "I've been, frankly, awed by your maturity these past few months. You're remarkably well-prepared for eventualities I fail to even consider." 

"That's 'cause you got all the school brains and I got all the street smarts." Stan answered without even opening his eyes. The sun felt amazing. He hadn't felt heat like this in decades, an almost physical pressure against his body, holding him securly on the beach. The salt in the air was nothing novel at this stage but the smells with it, a distant whiff of cooking meat. The sounds of people screaming as they played in the slightly chilled knee-high waves. It was perfect. 

Ford scoffed. "Stanley." he said, trying to sound firm. He just sounded like he had a stick up his ass, a thought that made Stan snort. "Stanley, it's not funny. Please put on some sun screen. The protective layer of atmosphere in our dimension has degraded significantly even just since we were children. You could get sick." 

Stan opened one eye to stare up at Ford with what he hoped was the exact same expression that Ford had given him. "You talkin skin cancer?" he grumbled. "'cause if I'm gonna get cancer it'll probably be from the twenty years smoking. Not some springtime sunbathing in Flordia." 

Incredulous. That was the word Stan had been looking for. He finally found it when Ford made a noise in response to that. There wasn't another way to describe that noise besides just being so typically Ford that Stan could only laugh at it. Over Stan's laughter, Ford half-shouted "Fine. But you're responsible for your own aloe treatments when you inevitably burn. I'm going to finish applying my own sunscreen and then see if the beach has any more shells like that." he indicated a seashell he'd found, large and intact with unique markings, shortly after they arrived at this beach. Stan had already endured an extended lecture on how it was such a rare find for such a populated location. 

Stan waved him off. "Yeah, yeah." he settled back into the sand. "Go have fun, Sixer." 

For once, Ford listened. 

Stan paid the price for having not. 

"Touch me again and I'm keeping the hand." Stan growled the next day, when Ford gave him a friendly pat on the back as Stan was preparing breakfast. 

Ford was incredulous again. "You got sunburn on your BACK too?" he demanded. "I thought you were lying face-up all afternoon, I didn't see you..." 

"Was when you got dragged into those kids' vollyball game or whatever." Stan answered. "The sun got right up in my eyes and a rolled over to keep it out for a bit." 

"Stanley..." for some reason the incredulity had drained from Ford's voice. He just sounded tired. Stan turned away from what he was doing. Looked at Ford, concerned. Ford took a deep breath and continued. "You look like a cooked lobster. In fact, I'd say there are definitions by which it's fair to say you are in fact a cooked human. Did you not put on any sunscreen?" 

"No." Stan admitted, grumpily returning to his task of preparing breakfast. Today, as it often was when they got new supplies from landing in a new port, breakfast was French Toast. The process of dipping and frying the slices of bread was relaxing, or would have been if Stanford hadn't been there harassing him. "I didn't wear your precious sunscreen, Stanford." 

"And you burned." Ford's tone was lecturing, but there was nothing that could be added. That pretty much summed it up. 

Stan sighed. "I burned." he agreed. "And I'll peel. And maybe even tan. And then I'll be fine. Hell, I'm fine right now. I'll be fine when I'm peeling. I'm fine, Stanford." 

In answer, Ford reached out and lightly poked Stan in the shoulder with the tip of his index finger. Stan hissed in pain and grabbed Ford's hand hard and twisted so he bent painfully at the wrist and elbow. Ford made a pained noise, but quickly schooled his features to calm before Stan even let go. Instead he met Stan's eyes and said "Next time, use sunscreen." 

Stan let go and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah." he turned his attention back to preparing breakfast. "Break out the powdered sugar for me, will ya?" 

Ford huffed and, yet again, was the one who listened. As if aware of this, he stated "I enjoy powdered sugar too." in a tone that suggested he thought he was winning one argument or another. 

Stan couldn't finish making breakfast. He was laughing too hard. 


End file.
